


Quiet

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic meme fill: "Quiet Me." After bearing the brunt of his father's abuse yet again, Clint seeks some quiet comfort in Natasha's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Please don't sue me. Trigger warnings apply for non-graphic mentions of child abuse. This is really more gen than anything else, can be read as a relationship or as friendship.

Natasha heard Clint before she saw him climb up through her window. She put her well-worn copy of Crime and Punishment down and turned over in bed as he dropped his bag on the floor by her bookcase. His dad was at it again and even though he hadn’t said anything, she could see the hurt and anger written all over his face. Ever since his older brother had left home, their dad’s drinking and abusive behavior had only gotten worse and focused completely on Clint. It made her sick and angry that someone could do that to their child. Even if she didn’t have parents, she still couldn’t understand how you could bring a child into the world and then make it absolute hell for them.

Clint was pacing and deadly quiet. She walked over to him, stilling him with two hands on either shoulder. He looked at her, unshed tears making his eyes shine, and he looked so goddamn lost. Without a word, Natasha pulled him into a tight hug. His body shook with silent, wracking sobs and she felt tears stinging in her own eyes for this pain he was feeling. She didn’t know what to do except hold him and give him a place to escape the brunt of his father’s anger. 

“Shh,” Natasha whispered in Clint’s ear as she rubbed circles into his back, “it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

They stayed up just talking until the sky began to turn a faint blue and fell asleep on Natasha’s bed. When Natasha woke later that morning, Clint’s head was tucked up beneath her chin, his limbs tangled up with hers. She laid there, listening to his deep, even breathing and ran her fingers through his shaggy dark blond hair. Clint finally had some peace and quiet in his chaotic life and Natasha swore to herself that she was going to make sure he would never have to go back to it. Not if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
